


under control

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SORRY I FUCKED THE RELATIONSHIP TAG, it's rafa and ter stegen, title is always an innuendo yo, y kno how im always interested in bottoms?, yea meet rafinha; cute but oozing sensuality lmaooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: the first thing neymar had asked when marc just started sleeping with rafinha was is he really quiet in bed?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldandrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandrust/gifts).



>   
>  ok this is super quick and filthy ~~get some tissues maybe.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> wait this is for one of ma best mates @goldandrust . i hope you like eet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the first thing neymar had asked when marc just started sleeping with rafinha was _is he really quiet in bed?_ and marc had to make fun of himself by spluttering his black coffee all over a two sizes smaller (rafinha’s) borrowed t-shirt.

at least he had fun watching his boyfriend sulking and refusing to talk to neymar for the rest of their lunchtime, because marc knew he’s always a better man; sometimes he got jealous of his boyfriend and said bff’s bond.

anyway.

it’s true, though. rafinha, for all of his loud, sincere laugh and giggles, is indeed very quiet when he takes whatever marc is giving him. mainly his cock, that is. rafinha sucks cock like he would a popsicle; sloppy, but with a patient determination to get the best taste. he would hum and take deep, deeper breath, slotting marc’s cock to his left cheek then stroking the vein underside using his sticky thumb, all the while looking up from behind his eyelashes to give marc the best view of his thick lips stretching wide around his cock and the bump his cockhead is causing against the tinged pink cheek. and still he won’t choke, somehow.

right now it’s not that sight marc is seeing. right now rafinha is on his knees, ass up in the air thrusting back to marc’s rhythm while his hands are busy grabbing the edges of his pillow; arms straining to keep his weight on his elbows. aside from his usual, quietly whispered _ah, ah, ah_ everytime marc’s cock is pushing in and the wet slapslapslap of skin hitting skin, the room isn’t alive with lewd moans whatsoever. neymar had joked that’s because marc is a typical stoic germans, and marc couldn’t exactly rebuke the stereotype.

( _i_ _don’t_ _mind_ , rafinha had said as he rode marc’s cock like a stallion on neymar’s newly bought ikea couch, leaving it ruined for neymar to never find out.)

“ah, more, _more_ , please marquinho—” darkened spots have formed around rafinha’s opened mouth and sweaty temples, and marc kind of wants to lean down to press tiny, appreciative kisses to his boyfriend’s nape or face, but, _ungh_ , he’s _really_ close. they’ve been going at it for almost an hour as soon as they’re done with their mid-term week, dinner with neymar be damned.

“rafa?” marc sighs, throwing his neck back as he tries to slow down. the clenching from rafinha’s loosened hole is telling him that the younger man is protesting the slight falter of his thrust. marc clears his throat, keeping the hurried but slower pace. “together?”

rafinha doesn’t answer. he shifts his right hand to stroke his cock, fast, and must be really painful. marc gets the message.

he grabs the swell of rafinha’s bouncing ass, spreading the twin globes to further accommodate his cock thrusting in and out of the slicked hole; the white of his precum is contrasting against the reddened rim. marc bites his bottom lip as he drives his cock in, then pulls out halfway and repeats, his blunt nails creating indents on rafinha’s ass.

rafinha is squirming underneath him, his free hand is slapping and gripping the duvet as his right is furiously tugging and stroking. rafinha takes his cock _so well_ he never complains when marc is being rough with him, just like now. his whole body goes taut as he comes, the only loud gasp from him for tonight, and his hole is throbbing deliciously _tight_ marc only manages to thrust once, twice, before his cock explodes for what seemingly a long, long time.

they both are heaving, wheezing, and marc shudders when he slowly pulls back his limp cock to find his come oozing out from rafinha’s wet hole and trickling down those toned thighs.

he slumps on the other side of the bed, bringing rafinha down with him. he slides his right arm to pillow rafinha’s head, arranging him closer.

rafinha has his eyes closed, totally fucked out of his mind. his nipples are still erect, and marc can’t resist to rub his thumb against the right one.

“ _hnn..._ ” rafinha mumbles, frowning but not opening his eyes. his mouth goes slack, and soon his breathing grows steadier.

marc’s cock gives an interested twitch.

glancing down, he swipes the come on rafinha's stomach with his left hand, using it to lube up his cock. he maneuvers rafinha to lie on his back, head propped against the pillow, and scoots lower to spread rafinha’s knees. he puts his middle finger inside of rafinha’s loosened hole, scooping out his warmed come and spreading it to rafinha’s limp cock.

rafinha makes a questioning sound, thrashing a little when marc plays with his balls. his toes are curling against the duvet.

“ssh, relax, it’s me,” marc feels stupid talking to his sleeping boyfriend, but he can’t just fuck rafinha like that. “let me in, yeah? i’ll cook you pancakes tomorrow.”

rafinha moans. he blindly reaches for something. without thinking, marc lifts his left hand to rafinha’s face, and rafinha immediately latches his mouth on the thumb, sucking it _hard_.

marc curses under his breath.

rafinha scrunches his face when marc pushes in, drooling around marc’s thumb in his mouth.

“ _fuck._ ” marc feels stupid and _creepy_ for grinning in the darkness of his room, enjoying his boyfriend’s helplessness more than he should. he’s inside rafinha oh so easily, the leftover of his come is making everything _hotter_ by tenfold. he pulls his thumb out of rafinha’s mouth, and rafinha whines at the loss.

“fuck you’re the best.” marc growls, grabbing the back of rafinha’s knees, folding them until he’s able to press their chests together and then he’s fucking rafinha _just like that_ ; pressed close with his teeth enclosing in the hollow of rafinha’s neck, his cock is already close to completion, spurting precome to drench rafinha’s hole some more.

“ _mmhnnghh—_ ” rafinha whines again, gasping when marc hits his prostrate. marc looks up and decides to bite rafinha’s bottom lip as he picks up his pace, thrusting with abandon.

“ _ngh_ , ahh!” rafinha shouts, as quick as lightning, and then he’s coming without a hand on his cock, clenching around marc’s cock for the second time, eyes still tightly closed.

(in the morning, marc wakes up to rafinha snoring and he swears to himself he’s not making _this_ a habit as his cock stiffens.)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
